Jason was
by Wonderstruck Pen
Summary: When Jason left, his disappearence affected everyone in Camp Jupiter and New Rome. Some were happy, some heartbroken. Here's what they have to say about Jason Grace...
1. Octavian

**So here's my new story. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer:If I was a Texan, I would be Southern. I'm not Southern.**

Jason was that upstart from the Fifth cohort.

Octavian hated Jason the most out of everyone in Camp Jupiter and New Rome.

Why?

The answer was simple. It was because everything he wasn't, Jason was. Octavian heard what they said about him. _Scrawny,_ they said,_ crazy, weak_. And Jason was the fighter, the strong one, that hero who turned things around.

Octavian hated Jason Grace most of all for being praetor had been Octavian's lifelong goal.

Then again, why take the scrawny auger when you could have the heroic Saving Grace. Octavian saw that Krios was going to be at Mount Tam. For a while, the Senate had thanked him and the praetors respected him.

The respect was gone as soon as Jason single-handedly slayed the Titan of the East.

Octavian had never hated anyone more than when Jason Grace was raised up on a shield. Reyna alone, he might have been able to deal with. However, Jason _and_ Reyna would never accept him.

Everyone loved those two and no one ever glanced at him.

Then things started to turn around for him. The day that Jason Grace disappeared was probably his best day in the legion. Because now. there was that praetor seat open. Voting was on the Feast of Fortuna, and the odds were ever in his favor. The only thing that could have made it better, was Reyna's approval. She had been holding on to that empty seat, waiting for Jason.

She would crack soon enough...

**Review, s'il vous plait!**


	2. Reyna

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks to my one reviewer, Sibizzy!**

**Disclaimer:To own or not to own, that is not the question. The answer is too obvious!**

Jason was a soldier. At least, that's how Reyna saw him.

He was the image of stregnth, bravery, and loyalty. Who else would be brave enough to fight his way through a horde of Cyclopses, just to rescue a person that he didn't even know.

Reyna had also seen him when he didn't have his leader image up. When they were alone, Jason told her about his fears and nightmares. This wasn't the Jason that everyone else knew. But Reyna knew this side of him.

Not many people knew his fatal flaw.

Reyna did. He never told her, but she figured it out. He was afraid that he would let down his friends. Jason doubted himself. Reyna also knew that he didn't want to be praetor.

Being a son of Jupiter, Jason was sometimes automatically put in the position of leadership.

Then Jason was made praetor and they bonded. Sure it was over paperwork and Senate meetings, but their friendship kept growing. They made fun of Octavian and refereed War Games. And Reyna, well, she was having the time of her life.

Then he disappeared.

The legion searched _everywhere_, but Jason Grace was nowhere to be found. Reyna hardened after that. She barely ever smiled and never stopped working. She poured her soul into her duties and was nearly unrecognizable. If there was any of the old Reyna left, no one saw it now.

It was too hard for her. People often forgot that, no matter how good she was, Reyna was still only _sixteen_. What with running the entire camp and pushing off Octavian and protecting New Rome, Reyna became tired. Jason was a soldier and soldiers helped people.

And Reyna became a cold and emotionless statue without her Saving Grace.

**Review, s'il vous plait! Check out my other story too!**


	3. Julia

**Here's the next chapter! This one was fun, seeing as I get to write from the POV of a six year-old. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not from Texas. Therefore, I do not own PJO/HOO.**

Jason was a knight.

Julia knew this for sure. Knights were big, brave, strong, and handsome. Every night before bed, Julia's parents read to her from a big book of fairytales. Whenever the prince came to save the princess, Julia imagined it was Jason. Julia saw the anger on his face whenever a monster tried to attack Julia. She could see the fierceness on his face all the way from behind the Pomerian line.

Julia knew that once she became a hero, she would be just like him. Strong, brave, and fierce.

Then the knight went missing.

No one knew where he was. Julia was so scared for him, because this wasn't supposed to happen. Things like this didn't happen in her fairytales. No one knew what kind of dragon Jason was fighting, and no one knew if he was going to come back to his castle.

After eight months, Julia almost stopped believing in happy endings. Because they might happen in fairytales, but they didn't happen in real life. Julia was only six, but she saw things in camp happen that weren;t supposed to.

Gwen, the optimist, stopped laughing. Sure, she smiled, but those smiles never reached her eyes. Octavian got even meaner. He didn't even look at her when she tryed smiling at him. All he cared about now was becoming praetor. Reyna worked harder than ever. Julia always saw dark circles under her eyes now. Even Hannibal didn't eat as much as before Jason disapeared.

Julia used to want a lot of things. Pretty dresses, candy, a puppy, and even a unicorn.

Now all she wanted was a happy ending.

**Review and you'll get a happy ending.**

***Warning:Author cannot in any way, shape, or form tell the Fates what to do. She only pretends she has that power for bribing purposes.**

**PICK ME! PICK ME!**


	4. Hazel

**I felt like I needed to get Hazel's chapter up sooner, because I'm going to be flying to Paris next week. Yeah, I'm excited about that. I probably won't be able to update for a while after that. So here's your next chapter!**

**Prompt: ****COWSCOWSCOWSCOWS **

**Disclaimer:** **Pssh, yeah I totally own PJO. Wait, why are the metal lie-detecting doggies growling?**

Jason was a friend.

Hazel didn't trust easy, but she'd trust Jason if her life depended on him. Jason was the friendliest guy Hazel had ever met. Heck, he'd even been practically best friends with Reyna. Of course, everyone knew that it was just a matter of time before Jason and Reyna became more than friends.

Hazel liked Jason because he didn't care if you were from the lowest cohort-which, technically, was Fifth- or if you couldn't swing a sword for the life of you. He took you in and accepted you. Ever wonder how all the Fifth cohort newbies learned to swordfight so well?

Jason Grace taught them.

Then he disappeared and the camp changed. All the new recruits had to do the best they could to live and learn. Octavian? No one was there to stop him from blackmailing her. Reyna was losing her temper very quickly. Hazel didn't think it would be long at all before the entire camp shut down.

That's how much they needed Jason.

**I know it's pretty short, but review?**

**:)**

**Click me!**


	5. Gwen

**I'm looking forward to the new Greeks vs. Romans website! If you guys haven't heard of it, it's a new HOO/PJO website that was created by RR's publisher. It comes out tomorrow! **

** Look up greeksvsromans and then add a .com.**

**Check it out!**

**Disclaimer: You think I own PJO? Next you'll be saying that I own Harry Potter! People these days...**

Jason was a little brother.

When Gwen and her cohort had stood for him was three, and the most adorable kid that she'd ever seen. He had those big blue eyes that made Gwen want to hug him. And the look on his face when he got his first stripe... Jason was so proud.

Jason Grace had been raised in the Fifth Cohort. Everyone there was his family, and they all looked out for each other. Gwen knew before anyone- sisterly instincts- that someday, Jason would be made praetor. He had an aura of power that made people listen to him.

Then Camp Jupiter went to war and- of course- Jason had to fight Krios. Gwen was so worried for him, but then she remembered that this was Jason Grace. He had a habit of getting himself out of the most precarious situations. No one could ever defeat Jason.

After the war was over, Jason was made praetor- Gwen had called it- and things were just settling down. Then Juno had to butt in with her master plan and take away her little brother. Those eight months were terrible. And there were always those heart-wreching moments when she wondered...

...maybe someone _could_ defeat Jason Grace.

**Follow the sparkles and review! Use the pretty blue button!**


	6. Terminus

**Wow, I must be obsessed with FanFiction. Look at me, updating on vacation! You guys are so nice to me!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts and favorites!**

Jason was the praetor. Terminus respected people who used their power wisely. Sure he was a strict critic, but if a camper did something truly exceptional, then Terminus called he/she out on it. Although Jason often was forgetful or fastened his toga the wrong way, he was a Roman. Through and through.  
Jason Grace got along with just about everyone. Except for Octavian, but then again, who _did_ like Octavian? Octavian sounded like octopus and octopuses had _eight_ arms. Terminus didn't have any. Of course, no one knew that he didn't have arms.

All the campers were scared of him.

Well, when Jason went missing, the camp went into chaos. And Terminus did not like chaos.

All he could do was try and protect the camp as best as he could and wait for the praetor to get back.

**This one felt pretty abrupt , but I'm suffering from jet lag. Review, and I will try to respond! Just press that big blue button! Oh, and check out my other stories!**

**I think I shall go take a nap now...**

**Review this chapter**

**Review this chapter**

**Review this chapter**

**Review this chapter**


	7. Bobby

**So to apologize for the lengthy break, I give you my longest chapter! Presenting Bobby...**

**Disclaimer: Consider this entire story disclaimed.**

Jason was a good judger. Bobby really couldn't think of any other way to describe it. Jason had been raised in the Fifth, yet one of his closest friends was from the Third Cohort. From the way most of Bobby's Cohort treated campers from the Fifth, it wouldn't have been surprising if Jason had hated Bobby on sight.

But something in Jason had seen that kid from the Third Cohort and said, _he looks like a friend_. Potentially. So Jason had taught Bobby a couple of cool sword-fighting maneuvers, and Bobby taught Jason how to ride an elephant without being chucked off faster than you could say "I didn't know that you didn't like peanuts!".

It was nice to have someone to watch your back. Bobby and Jason learned that soon enough when Jason, Bobby, and Reyna went to fight the Trojan Sea monster. If it hadn't been Jason's friends, he wouldn't have looked at the _sea_ monster. Being the son of the all-powerful Jupiter, Lord of the Sky, did have its flaws.

But they made it through in one piece.

Bobby couldn't pretend he wasn't a little jealous when Jason was made praetor. Because really, who wouldn't be? He definitely wasn't jealous like Octavian. Octavian probably wanted to rip off Jason and Reyna's heads. Even when Jason was praetor, he and Bobby continued to be friends.

When Jason disappeared, Bobby felt that no praetor could have ever replaced Jason.

Camp Jupiter needed a praetor who treated all cohorts equally. So, in other words, _not_ Octavian. The Centurion would probably treat the First Cohort to free ice cream every day. Bobby hoped that Reyna could hang onto Jason's position at least until Jason came back. And Jason was definitely coming back.

'Cause if Jason Grace wasn't praetor, Camp Jupiter wouldn't be Camp Jupiter.

**Please review? **


	8. Lupa

**Disclaimer: I was RR, I wouldn't have to call this fic a FANfic.**

Jason was her pup. Lupa had grown fond of Jason in particular. Perhaps it was because he reminded her of a certain twin, a legendary one. Lupa knew that Jason was destined for great things. The she-wolf had known that for a long time.

Jason Grace was a hero, through and through. He could swing his sword and keep his pride without bragging. Lupa had seen many of her pups' lives gone sour because they had boasted. So this made Jason a true hero. Of course, Lupa had taught him everything he knew.

Then Juno had stepped in with her plan and Lupa wasn't sure what would happen. Her pups had been taught to take care of themselves, to know what to do in unfamilier territory. This was different. The Greeks were...Greeks. They hated Romans.

Wolves found strength in numbers, but Jason was all alone.

**I won't be updating for two weeks, so I whipped up this chappie!**

**Review, please! Thanks for all the support you've given me!**


	9. Dakota

**Long time, no see!**

**Well, that's kinda my fault. I'm giving you the second-to-last chapter of "Jason was…". I have no idea what other characters to do. If any of you guys have ideas, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I'm _waiting_ for MOA, not w_riting_ it.**

Jason was totally messed up. And this was coming from the guy who could get drunk on Kool-Aid. Dakota wasn't even sure how Jason had survived to the age of fifteen. The plans he had…

For instance, one day last year, Jason, Dakota, and Reyna had been on a scouting mission at Mount Orthys. What with Dakota's usual drunkness and Jason and Reyna biting each other's heads off…they'd all completely forgotten about the dragon.

Dakota had said they needed a distraction, which Jason responded to by singing Taylor Swift's "Sparks Fly" for Ladon.

This had led to some actual sparks flying. Reyna had saved their _podexes_ by reminding Jason that he could fly.

So when Jason disappeared, Dakota was sure he was going to get himself killed.

'Cause Jupiter knew that boy was _messed up_.

**Thank you so much for all the support! You guys are amazing!**

**Review, please!**


	10. Frank

**Sorry this chapter is a midget.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a dog named Speedy. I don't own PJO either. Both belong to Rick Riordan.**

Jason was a legend. From what Frank had heard, the guy must've been involved in just about everything in Rome.

_He was so kind, Frank_, Hazel had told him._ Jason would take everyone in as his family. That's what set him apart._

Even Reyna talked about him. _He was a true hero,_ she said. Reyna, the stone-cold praetor.

Frank hadn't been to camp before Jason disappeared, but he got the idea that it had been different. And the Fifth Cohort was full of stories about him. Frank got the feeling that they'd been waiting to share Jason's baby stories when the guy wasn't around. Frank had learned a lot about this Jason guy.

So his expectations were set pretty high.

**Last chapter of "Jason was...". It's time to break out the tissue box.**

**Did you guys see J.K. Rowling at the Opening Ceremony? That was cool. I loved the giant Voldemort!**

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I had a million things going on and I wrote this chapter during writing camp. Thank you so much for bearing with me. You guys are so amazing!**

**And dare I say it?**

**Review.**


End file.
